under the bed
by isilmar
Summary: Little america made england read him another scary bed time story and cant get to sleep then he starts worrying about the possibility of a monster under his bed.


omg hai love this and hetalia doesnt belong to me, and please read my comments at the end after your done reading ^^

* * *

Lightning danced through the night sky, the thunder was so loud, like a lion's roar, it could shake your very heart…little America was in his bed shaking, his large eyes were wet with tears. Why? Why did he have to make England read him such a scary story before bed! He had always hated how much scary stories frightened him, but always found himself looking for more. But now, he was all alone in his big ,dark, empty room. It was so cluttered that any little monster could hide himself and kidnap him if they wished.

He was shaking harder as he felt an icy chill sweep over him. His eyes burned as more fresh tears spilled and trailed down his face. Images ,of creepy monsters hiding in his room, flew through his mind, and then the thought, the mere notion, that something, small or large, was hiding under his bed sent him in a frenzy.

He jumped out of bed so fast he didn't have time so see where he was going. All he knew was he couldn't stay in that room for a moment longer, he would be eaten! So he burst through the first door that came in sight, and saw a sleeping figure in a bed. Oh no! It had followed him and ate England! He looked around for a weapon, and then he caught sight of a broom leaning up against England's dresser, and grabbed it! He ran over to the figure and started to hit it with the broom with all his might.

"Die you stupid monster! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he yelled and screamed over his sobs,his eyes still spilling tears of fear, when the figure started moving quickly and then fell off the bed toward him. He quickly ran out of the way so it wouldn't crush him.

"AMERICA!" it yelled, still under the blanket and started to get up.

'IT KNOWS MY NAME?' America thought in panic, and started hitting it again, not giving it the chance to get up.

"AMERICA! CALM DOWN!" the figure yelled and then pulling of the blanket to reveal a figure with light messy hair, and even in the dark, you could see its large eyebrows scrunched together.

America stopped for a moment…messy hair…abnormally large eyebrows…and a short temper…"ENGLAND!" little America yelled in realization ,and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "the monster! I thought it ate you!" he said loosening his grip slightly, but absolutely not letting go.

"America…not this again, I'm going to stop reading you scary bedtime stories if you keep on doing stuff like this!" he said, his voice was soft, but still stern. He wrapped his arms around the small child and held him for a moment, then he stood up, picked little America up, and started toward America's room.

America had calmed down and let England place him in his bed. America was still scared though. "England?" America said, almost at a whisper.

"yes, America?" England replied in a similar tone, tucking the child in.

"Would you check under the bed?" he asked hesitantly, pulling the blankets over the bottom half of his face.

"huh? What for?" England asked curiously while sitting on the bed next to him.

"…um…because…" he wanted to go on and on about the monster under his bed, but after his moment of terror was over, and he was with England, he felt silly for still thinking of such a silly thing. He blushed and bowed his head out of embarrassment.

England simply smiled. He stood up and squatted down next to the bed and lifted up the blanket a bit to see under the bed, America watched him the whole time in awe. "nothing under here, but…dust…bunnies…?" he said as he saw little brown and gray bunny shaped dust balls bounced around in what seemed like a small kingdom made of small objects that had been long since lost. He froze for a moment as did all the dust bunnies, then he dropped the blanket, and quickly stood up. Then he decided that he was much more tired than he thought he was and decided he should get to bed.

"Erm, are you ok, England?" he asked, since he looked rather drained.

"y-yea, just I bit tired, I'd better get to bed, good night." He said, then brushing the hair out of America's face and giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

"um, England? C-could you stay? Just until I fall asleep? Please?" little America pleaded quietly, half mumbling his words.

England was surprised for a moment, then his expression softened. Then he lifted the covers and let America scoot farther down the bed to give them both room before getting in the bed. Once he got settled America scooted back over and buried his face in England's chest, half asleep England wrapped one arm around him, and both of them fell asleep, no longer worrying about the monsters or little dust bunnies under the bed.

* * *

the dust bunny idea belongs to my friend: .net/u/1342521/Blackless_Matches


End file.
